1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handsaw which can be used to cut glass, such as a glass bottle, a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for re-using an empty wine bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wine bottles, come in various colors and designs, having stylish labels, which enhances enjoyment in drinking the wine contained therein. However, since such wine bottles are formed from colored glass provided in a various range of colors, it is difficult to re-use empty wine bottles. As a result, society has to deal with the mounting piles of empty wine bottles which exist at present.
The Life Products Division of the Life Industry Bureau of the Japanese Ministry of International Trade and Industry have proposed recycling empty wine bottles by melting the same to produce ‘ecology bottles’ wherein various colors of the wine bottles to be recycled do not matter, and also converting the wine bottles into construction material such as roadbed material for roads. However, the fact that there is no guarantee (agreement) that drink/beverage manufacturers will utilize such ‘ecology bottles’ poses a major problem, and the construction material made from wine bottles is still at the testing and research stage so that it will take a long time before such construction material can be put into practical use. On the other hand, if the bottom portion of a bottle such as a wine bottle, a “sake” bottle, or a cola bottle can be manually cut, as a do-it-yourself (DIY) project, the cut bottle can be reused as a flowerpot, for example, wherein the cut bottle is turned upside-down. However, a diamond cutter which is commonly used by a glazier to cut plate glass cannot be used to cut a glass bottle.
A file-type cutter and a wire-type cutter are also known in the art as a handy glass cutter as an alternative to a diamond cutter. In either cutter, hard abrasive such as diamond abrasive is used. In the file-type cutter, diamond abrasive is applied to a surface of a substrate having a wedge-shaped cross section. In the wire-type cutter, diamond abrasive is applied to a stainless wire. However, in the file-type cutter, it is impossible to deeply cut glass because of the wedge-shaped section (i.e., it is impossible to cut thick glassware, such as a glass bottle), and in the wire-type cutter, it is difficult for a user to exert a strong force on the cutter because the wire is flexible, or it is difficult to cut an object along a straight line. Moreover, the wire of the wire-type is easily broken.